No More Imaginings
by navycorpsman
Summary: Follow up on IMAGININGS and MORE IMAGININGS. Read those first! Faith FINALLY tells Bosco how she feels.


_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING…otherwise, there'd be a good use for Bosco's handcuffs! LoL_

_(Please note that I'm not really good at writing when the characters are drunk…which Bosco is…I've done the best I can, but you'll have to pretend that he's slurring his words. LoL)_

* * *

She finished her wine and walked outside. Her eyes stayed focused on his building. _Knowing Bos, he'd be drunker than anything and won't remember anything, but this is it, Faith. It's now or never._ She thought as she gathered up courage to talk to him.

She never remembered the elevator taking this long to get to his apartment. She was playing over and over in her head what she would tell him. How long she loved him; when she thinks it may have started. Everything.

She stood at his door, hesitant to knock. She knew he was drunk and would he believe what she had to say? Would he even remember it? _Dammit, Faith. You have to do this. Don't let him go._ She sighed as she knocked on the door. She heard him stumble across to answer the door, drunkenly yelling at things. He opened the door and just stared at her. She looked at him. "Uh, hi, Bosco."

"Yokas." He drunkenly murmured.

"In the flesh." She looked around. "Mind if I come in, Bos? I've got something to tell you." She didn't wait for him to give her an answer. She just walked in. "We need to talk."

Bosco closed the door. "Sure, come in and make yerself fucking at home." His drunkenness wasn't helping his mood. "We already did. If you've come over ta rub in you're engaged agin, I…"

She turned around and faced him. "You're drunk, Bosco."

"Could never slip anything by you, Yokas." He took a sip of Jack. "You never said what you wanted."

Faith gently took the bottle from his hand. She sighed heavily as she put her coat on his couch. "I just needed some advice, that's all."

"I wouln' say I'm in the best conniton to give advice, Faith. If you havn't noticed, I'm drunk." He emphasized 'drunk' and laughed afterwards.

"No, you're in the perfect position. Wine brings out truth."

"I've not had wine. I've spent the time with Jack Dannels." Bosco was making himself laugh.

"Bos, that's not what I meant and you know it." Faith couldn't help but laugh and be frustrated at the same time.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay." He stumbled towards the couch. "Wha's on your mind? Talk to Bosco." He could only pretend a moment to be serious before he found himself laughing. He looked at Faith, who wasn't. "Sorry. Seriously. Talk to me."

"I don't know what you'll remember in the morning, but dammit, Bosco." She sat next to him and put her hand on his cheek.

Bosco wanted to move, but he found himself unable to. He just looked at her, the want rising in him. Even now, even though he was drunk, he felt she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"I'm thinking of breaking off the engagement, Bosco."

"What? You can'do that!" He was stymied by her admission. "Why would you?"

"There's someone else." She lowered her head before looking at him. "There's been that someone for a long time."

"Fred back?"

"No, Bosco." She scooted closer to him. "Remember you said you'd always be there for me?"

"I meant it." Bosco swore he was starting to sober up. "Always." Having her this close to him was driving him insane. It took all his drunken control to not lean over and kiss her the way he felt she should be. "Now and always."

Faith looked deep into his eyes. "That's nice to hear." She leaned in close enough to make Bosco's breathing intensify. "Because the someone is you."

He fought the urge to pull her close to him and kiss her. "Don't, Faith." He backed away.

"Do what, Bosco?"

"Whatever it is you're doing." He fell on his couch. "You have such power over me and you don' even know it." He leaned his head back. _Big mistake!_ He thought. He rubbed his hands over his face. "Faith, you…ever since we…ah, forget it." He sighed.

Faith smiled. _Does he know that he's got power over me?_ "Bosco, listen to me."

"You said you were getting married. What else needs to be said?" He slowly turned his head to look at her. He felt his heart skip and his breathing was rapidly intensifying. "Don't lie to me, Yokas." His lips were mere millimeters from hers

Faith brushed some hair off of his forehead. "I'd never lie to you , Bos. You know that. As far as what else needs to be said, a lot, Bosco. A lot. Fred knew I didn't love him. He knew when you and I became partners, he lost me. Somewhere, I don't remember when, I fell in love with you and…" her words were cut off by his lips on hers. She had always imagined at one point or another what it would be like to kiss him. _If he can kiss like this drunk, what must it be like when he's sober._ She thought as his soft lips traced a line from her lips down her neck.

Bosco felt the room spinning and he knew that it wasn't the whiskey to blame. He had wanted to kiss her for so long and now his drunken mind was spinning from the thoughts that swirled like a hurricane. He pulled away. "I can't do this, Faith."

Faith sighed. "Bosco…"

"I'm too a little too drunk for…I won't…I can't…" He looked at her.

She could smell the whiskey on his breath. "Bosco, you're not that drunk. You can hold your whiskey better than anyone else we know." She smiled.

He knew she was right. "You're engaged, Yokas. We can't…"

"I know." She sighed. "It was a mistake to come over here. I'm sorry." She stood up and headed to the door. "Well, see you around."

"Faith?"

She held the door open. "Yeah, Bosco?"

"Don't go."

She smiled as she closed the door. She faced him. "Why not?"

He picked up the bottle from its place on the coffee table. "Want some Jack?" He stood up and made his way to the kitchen to get a glass for her.

Faith laughed. "Bosco, you're something else."

"Look, I may be slightly tipsy here, but I know you didn't come over just for a drink."

She walked over to him. "No, Bosco. I came over to talk to you."

"I know. Let me see, you want me to…" His words were cut off by her kiss yet again. This time, he deepened the kiss, pulling her to him. His hands gently ran up her back, entangling his fingers in her hair. He felt her move against him and he responded. He pulled away as she did. "Faith." He whispered.

"I love you, Bosco." She smiled. As she traced the soft scar on his right cheek, she thought about that day that he nearly died protecting her. "I don't know…it just happened…and when you…that day at the hospital, I realised just how much. I was scared of losing you."

"You lost faith in me, though." He never let his grip of her go.

"It was…I couldn't let…" She looked at him. "I lost faith in me, Bosco. I was more concerned about you."

"What about washisname?"

She took off the ring. "I'm not going to marry the wrong guy, Bosco." She leaned up and kissed him again. "I love you, Maurice Boscorelli. Nothing changes that."

He picked her up. "I love you, Faith Yokas." He laid her down on his couch. "Always have." He smiled. Faith loved his smile and she returned it. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "What do we do now?"

Faith pulled his shirt over his head. "First, this and then we'll discuss the rest later." She felt like she did when she lost her virginity: a little scared and unsure of what to do and noticed that, in his own subtle way, Bosco was feeling the same way.

His heart felt like at any moment it would pop right out of his chest. The urge was rising and he kept shifting to avoid putting any unneeded weight on it. "I can'do this, Faith." He hung his head on her shoulder. "I'm too drunk."

She softly kissed the back of his head. "It's okay."

* * *

The light burned Bosco's eyes and he hated himself for drinking that much. He placed his feet over the edge of the bed and sat up, rubbing his face. _What a dream. _He sighed heavily. "That's the last time I have Jack for dinner."

"For or with?"

Bosco nearly jumped at the female voice behind him. He turned around and was shocked to see Faith. "Faith! What are you doing here?"

She sat up and laughed. "You don't remember last night?" The look on his face made her laugh harder. "Of course not. You were too drunk."

"I remember." He retorted. "I just thought it was a dream." He rolled back into bed. "Now, where did I leave off?"

Faith giggled as Bosco rolled on top of her, leaving a trail of kisses on her body. _Nope._ She thought. _No more imagining it's Bosco I'm making love to._


End file.
